The Dance
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Hey all this is a HH fic! it is very cute in my opinion! please RR! but not no really mean ones! There is a dance coming up but who well Harry go with? Give you one hint, it starts with a H! oh i wonder who that could be?


Well hey all!! I just have one really little thing to say before you begin reading. I would like to say to the person who reviewed my fic Maid In Another World that no I am not a LITTLE 10 year old!!! And if you *moshi- san gets fire in her eyes* have nothing good to say about my fics then don't say it at all!! This non-LITTLE not 10-year-old girl is pretty good at writing!! I might not be the best or worst but I am ok at it!! * Stomping around* That really ticks me off when people just call you names and don't put there email address down so you can tell them that they were really RUDE!! I do take flames all of the time but this one was really mean! I try to be nice when I review all of the time and when I do make flames I leave my email address so they can say something back to me. Anyone can say what they have to but I don't like it when people are mean.  
  
* Moshi-san glaring at the computer with fire in her eyes. *  
  
"Umm master are you going to start the fic?" asked Raindrop.  
  
"No I need some time to cool off," her eyes still filled with flames.  
  
"Well since my master is going to have to take a little break I well start the story for her." Said the small blue cat.  
  
"Well she has all her notes here so lets begin." Said Raindrop. This is another fic with the song Angel Eyes in it but using Harry Potter characters. I don't own Harry Potter  
  
  
  
The Dance  
  
1 By MoshiMoshiQueen  
  
2 "Talking"  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
^Moshi-san talking^  
  
  
  
2.1 "Did you hear there is going to be a dance?" asked a Slytherin girl.  
  
"Yea I can't wait I am looking for a date!" said another Slytherin girl.  
  
" Hey you guys guess what I just heard, Ginny Wesley is going to the dance with Draco!!" said Pansy.  
  
"Really!!!" yelled the Slytherin girl."  
  
"We have to find dates now before they are all taken!" With that said the Slytherin girls ran off to find their own dates to he dance.  
  
2.1.1 The Day of the dance  
  
"Harry, Harry guess what Pansy and I are going to the dance together!!" yelled Ron.  
  
"That is great Ron!" said Harry.  
  
"Harry who are going with?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Come on Harry I saw all those girls asking you out how come you did not say yes to one of them?"  
  
"I did not want to go with them that's all."  
  
"No I know it is because you want to go with."  
  
Harry put his hand over Ron's.  
  
"Oh hey Hermione." said Harry.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"So Hermione who are you going to the dance with?" asked Ron.  
  
"No one I am not going it is a complete waste of time."  
  
"But Hermione it is not, I am sure you can stop studying for a few hours." Said Ron who was looking at Harry sadly.  
  
"I just don' want to go ok!" she yelled.  
  
"I am sorry Ron I did not mean to yell like that." Said Hermione.  
  
"I have to go bye." Hermione ran out of the room.  
  
Ron looked at Harry who seemed to really worried about Hermione.  
  
"I think you should go after her," said Ron.  
  
Harry ran to the picture.  
  
"The password is Bubblegum now let me in."  
  
The picture opened  
  
^Sorry that was a stupid password but hey that is all I could come up with at the time. Said Moshi-san.  
  
Master you are back! Said Raindrop.  
  
Yeah I cooled off. Now on to the fic!! ^  
  
"Hermione come out please! Tell me what is wrong!! Hermione please come out!" yelled Harry.  
  
Harry slammed into the door and knocked it down. He then saw Hermione crying on her bed.  
  
Harry ran to her and held her tightly.  
  
"Hermione what is wrong?"  
  
"I, I." she cried more.  
  
"Shhh you don't have to tell me now."  
  
Harry held on to Hermione tightly rocking her back and forth.  
  
Hermione then began to talk, "this was really stupid of me, I don't know why I got so upset."  
  
"What were you upset about?"  
  
Hermione looked into Harry's deep eyes and then said, I well I don't know how to say this but I umm."  
  
Harry stopped her by giving her a passionate kiss.  
  
There parted. "Hermione I love you."  
  
Hermione was so shocked that she just stood there.  
  
"I, I love you too Harry, you don't know how long I wanted to tell you that."  
  
"Me too. Come on now lets go to the dance."  
  
"But I am not dressed I am still in my school clothes."  
  
"It does not matter, the dance is just about to start and I want to have the first dance with you."  
  
"Ok does this mean you are asking me too the dance?"  
  
"Of course Hermione well you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"I thought you never ask."  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they went into the room where every one were sitting down talking.  
  
Then the music started to play.  
  
~I know that I am not the first one~  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out to the dance floor. Everyone were whispering and looking in shock.  
  
~You have love in your path before me. ~  
  
Harry and Hermione danced softly to the music.  
  
~"But when your lips touched my lips it felt like I was kissing destiny." ~  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled and looked at the couple who he knew would be together and in their future they would be together and live their life by each others sides.  
  
~ Angel eyes with your angel eyes. ~  
  
~ "Well you always be there to hold Me." ~  
  
"You go Harry, I knew you would tell her!" yelled Ron.  
  
Everyone looked at Ron but he didn't care.  
  
~" Angel eyes I'm satisfied." ~  
  
Harry then asked, "So what was it you were crying about?"  
  
"It was the stupidest thing, I heard you and Ron talking and I thought you liked someone else."  
  
"Well I am glad that you did run and cried."  
  
Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Because I would not be dancing with you right now if you didn't." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
~ "I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
I'm in love." ~  
  
Harry held her tightly and Hermione lad her head on his shoulder.  
  
Harry kissed her forehead. "It is all perfect now. Said Hermione.  
  
Ron looked at the happy couple and realized that they were the only ones dancing. He got up and pulled Pansy out to the dance floor and many others followed.  
  
~ "I believe in what I'm feeling  
  
I'd give everything up just for you  
  
Love is devoted to those who see  
  
that the last dance, you dance with the truth." ~  
  
  
  
Harry started to sing the song to Hermione, "~ "Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me  
  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied." ~  
  
  
  
He looked deeply in her eyes and began again, I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
In your eyes." ~  
  
Hermione looked back at him and she too began to sing the song with Harry, ~ Angel eyes just want you here to hold me  
  
Angel eyes." ~  
  
~ "I just want you here to hold me  
  
Angel eyes  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
I just want you to be here to hold Me." ~  
  
Now everyone was paired off and dancing hand in hand.  
  
"~ Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things." ~  
  
Even the teachers were dancing, yes even Professor Snape. ^You can put the teachers together as a couple as you want, I am not going to say which teacher is dancing with each other. ^  
  
  
  
"I really want to see  
  
In your eyes." ~  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you too Hermione."  
  
  
  
The End!!!!  
  
I really hoped you liked it!! Please R+R!!! Yes I do take flames but not really MEAN ones! H+H together forever!!!! Oh and if you are wondering what Raindrop is she is my little blue kitten that is dark blue and has a baby blue stomach and a star necklace and light blue wings ^No it is not real she just helps me with my fics some times! ^ Please R+R!!!! 


End file.
